


Though They Go Mad, They Shall Be Sane

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was what she always wanted; she wanted to make him whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though They Go Mad, They Shall Be Sane

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR NO WAY OUT 2! This is the first fic I ever wrote for this pairing, way back in 2008. The title comes from the Dylan Thomas poem, And Death Shall Have No Dominion.

He let out a low growl, thrusting deeper into her as their shared climax pulled them over the edge. She grabbed hold of his hips, her back arching and his name tumbling out of her mouth until she was breathless. He collapsed on top of her and silence followed. They were both struggling to catch their breath. Emily listened to the thump of her own heartbeat loud in her ears and to the traffic on the wet streets below them. She ran her fingers through his hair, down the nape of his neck and across his shoulder blades.

The weight of him on her, inside of her, was a comfort. Lately there was a distance between them that Emily could not close. She stretched her arms as far as she could but barely touched him. He was changing and though tonight was a reprieve, she knew there was little time to hang on. Jason Gideon caressed her face, quirking his lips into a smile before thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Emily pulled him even closer, accepting his force and giving her own in return.

Jason was not often a tender lover. He could be and those times were fine, but Emily could handle whatever he gave her with eager acceptance. She also left a few scars on his skin that Jason treated like battle wounds. He would often stand in front of his mirror after a shower, eyes scanning her ‘love marks’. That was what she called them and he never objected to that. That was the closest the word love ever came to the equation.

“Oh dear God.” Gideon moaned, finally pulling out and falling over onto the mattress. Either he was getting too old or she was getting more adventurous…both were a serious possibility.

He threw his hand over his eyes but Emily was not done yet. She straddled him, her mass of thick raven hair covering his lap. Jason’s eyes came open and a rare blissful smile covered his face. Jason Gideon liked few things more than a blowjob. There was a glass of scotch, cracking an impossible case, a good film or a better book, and a night of rich, full sleep. Number 6 was an excellent blowjob. Sometimes it rose and fell in prominence, depending on who was sharing his bed at the time.

He never felt the need to demand or cajole them, that was unseemly. The women in his life seemed to know his wants and needs. Emily’s prowess at the art of cocksucking, and it was art, blew Jason’s mind. He wanted to know where she gained such knowledge but that was like asking a woman her dress size. It didn’t matter anyway; it only mattered how she made him feel. Her hot mouth, soft hands and scrapping teeth; licking, kissing, sucking and pulling until Jason’s mind went black. Then it went purple, grey, blue, and white before meteor showers rained behind his tightly shut eyelids.

“Emily!”

That was what she wanted; she wanted to make him whimper. It didn’t matter what trick Emily had to pull from her back or how exhausted she was when it was over, the whimper made it all worth it. When he whimpered he was hers for even a few minutes. She swallowed every drop of his desire, before going into the bathroom. Jason lay breathless on the bed trying to recover. When she came back, he pulled her into his arms. The ceiling fan above them cooled their naked bodies.

“Can you make me a promise?” Emily murmured against his chest. It was so easy to get lost in his embrace.

“Yes.”

That was an unusual answer. Jason was fond of ‘if I can’ or ‘I'm not sure’; absolutes were not his specialty. Emily knew he didn’t break promises anymore, which was the reason he was nearly at the end of his journey.

“When you leave me, just go. Don’t let it linger and wither like a cancer…kill it quickly and with mercy.”

“I am not leaving you, Katya.”

She always got shivers when he called her that, the Russian form of her middle name. It made her believe, almost, that there was something deeper between them. Something even she refused to acknowledge.

“Jason, we promised each other some time ago that there would be no lies between us. We have told each other painful truths to keep that promise. You think I don’t feel you slipping away from me?”

What could he say to that? Something was clearly happening inside of him and Jason struggled to regain control of his mind and soul. Nightmares plagued his sleep, like after the explosion in Boston. He kept seeing Sarah’s dead body, holding her in his arms and trying to will her back to life.

Sometimes it was Emily instead. Frank destroyed a part of him and then walked in front of a train. Jason remained, trying to make sense of the senseless. The only time he did not feel as if every nerve in his body was on fire was when he was with her. Soon enough he knew even her embrace would be toxic.

“Don’t speak,” his kiss was passionate, all consuming.

“I’ll have to eventually…we’ll have to…”

Jason pulled her closer, she moved on top of him. Emily did not try to stop his hands from caressing her body. She never said no; she could not say no.

“Jason…”

“Shh, I love you Katya.”

Emily gasped when he said it. She never asked for it…certainly did not know if it were possible or even true. Jason never lied though; it wasn’t in his nature. How could she tell him that she wanted so much but didn’t know if she wanted that? Things were complicated enough.

“I…” the words would not come. He was going to leave her and then what. So she just held onto him and spoke with her body. The words were unsteady but the sentiment was there. It was and always would be.

***


End file.
